1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile apparatus.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In conventional facsimile communication employing a private line or a telephone circuit to which the other party is fixed, the other party is identified by a telephone call through the fixed telephone circuit and then the telephone set is switched to the facsimile apparatus. Accordingly, no automatic answering device is needed in facsimile. However, when facsimile communication is used as subscriber facsimile, especially when international facsimile services are provided as a result of development of facsimile communication, cases often occur, due to the difference in time, in which the receiving side is secured or unattended.